Super Luigi Odyssey
by TheRedeemer1995
Summary: Adopted from ReverseFlash1995. Super Mario Odyssey follows Mario and Cappy's globe-trotting adventure to thwart Bowser's scheme to marry Princess Peach by force. This, however, is his brother's story. Contains Luigi X Daisy and one-sided King Boo X Princess Daisy.
1. Prologue

_**Greetings, prospective readers! Welcome to my first Super Mario creation. Well… actually, I adopted this fic from ReverseFlash1995. He told me that he had no plans of continuing this work of art anytime soon, so after I asked, he bequeathed it to me, and I assure you all, I will finish what he started. Well, that's enough babble, let's begin!**_

 _Prologue: It's Luigi Time!_

 _In The Skies Above Daisy's Castle In Sarasaland…_

"End of the line, greenie!" snarled King Boo, King of the Boos, who had taken on the form of a human, one who had black and purple eyes, shoulder-length white hair, black clawed hands, and wore a sleek white tuxedo with a purple undershirt, a black ribbon bow-tie and black dress shoes in addition to his new power-enhancing jeweled crown as he fired a bolt of purple lightning from his hand, which Luigi Mario, clad in his usual plumber's outfit with dark blue overalls, a green shirt, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green cap with a white circle on the front with a green _L_ in the center.

The two mortal enemies were doing battle onboard what seemed to be a darker, sleeker, more advanced and even more eerie version of Bowser's Doomships, one that, for some strange reason, looked as though it was decked out for a wedding, all while the ruler of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy, wearing what seemed to be some kind of living wedding tiara on her head.

"You're not so a-scary now that you're a-not a ghost," Luigi said, with a confidence that was slowly ebbing away.

King Boo laughed his signature, sinister laugh as a large blue fireball appeared in his hand. "Oh, trust me, Luigi, I'm still very much a ghost, just as much as I'm still King of the Boos. It took a lot of money and resources to get what I needed to perform the enchantment I needed to be able to take on a new form at will… a more _compatible_ form, that is," he said before he launched the fireball, which Luigi just barely got out of the way of, although he lost his hat.

Before Luigi could recover from the attack, King Boo followed up with a powerful lightning bolt that sent Luigi flying off the ship.

"LUIGI!" yelled Princess Daisy in horror as King Boo walked up to Luigi's hat and picked it up, staring at it with an expression of pure loathing before he tore it to shreds, which were blown away by the wind.

"Now, now, don't fret, my queen," said King Boo as he walked up and placed his hand on the small of Daisy's back. "We still have lots of things to help our wedding planners pick up for our big day, you know. The rings, your wedding gown, your bouquet, the guests, the cake, something that'll pass for champagne, and something for our non-ghostly guests to eat. But, even more importantly, I've got to get you to the church on time…"

Unbeknownst to King Boo, however, what seemed to be a small ghost possessing a top had been watching the whole thing and had caught what was left of the front of Luigi's cap.

 _Cap Kingdom-Later That Day..._

The top-hat ghost creature hovered anxiously around the unconscious form of Luigi, which suddenly began to stir.

"Oh… _mama mia_ …" groaned Luigi as he slowly opened his eyes… and saw the top-hat ghost looking at him. "WAHHHHH!" he screamed, crawling backwards as quickly as he could as the top hat ghost squealed and took off running, or, floating, rather.

Taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself down, Luigi pulled himself up off of the ground and look around to find that he wasn't anywhere he was familiar with.

 _Hmm… where am I?_ thought Luigi, placing a hand on his chin in thought. _Maybe that ghost in the top hat, can a-help me._

So, against his better judgement, Luigi took off in the direction the ghost had gone, and found that he seemed to be in a village full of similar creatures. It wasn't long before Luigi found the little ghost in the top hat hiding behind the gate into the small town that looked as though it had just been attacked.

The ghost floated up to Luigi, still holding onto the shredded front of Luigi's hat. "So sorry about running away like that. You startled me and... I do startle easily."

"Hey, it's a-okay. I startle a-easy myself," said Luigi.

"I saw what happened earlier. You've been through quite the wringer, haven't you?" said the ghost.

"Yeah, I really have… but it was a-for a good a-cause. Can you a-tell me where I am?" asked Luigi.

"You've landed in the Cap Kingdom. We've been under attack by the same evil ghost that gave you such a trouncing. And to make matters worse, the fiend has kidnapped my little sister!"

"Oh, no! That's a-terrible! She must have a-been that tiara with the eyes that I a-saw Princess a-Daisy wearing," said Luigi.

"I'd hoped to give chase to that evil ghost in a ship of my own… unfortunately, all of our airships were destroyed in the attack," said the ghost.

Luigi looked around at the devastation, unable to believe is eyes and at a complete loss for words.

"Although, now that I think on it… I'm fairly certain there's a functioning ship in the next kingdom over. I could get us there, if only I could reach the top of Top-Hat Tower… which is being guarded by that evil ghost's henchmen," said the ghost.

"Hmm…" said Luigi, placing his hand on his chin in thought.

"You know… it seems we're after the same thing… perhaps we should team up!" said the ghost. "Let's see if we can't help those two!"

Luigi nodded. "I think that's a pretty good ide-" he started to say, as his hand reached up to scratch his head, only to realize that his cap was missing.

The ghost chuckled and put away the shredded remains of Luigi's hat, before placing himself directly on Luigi's head, nearly cutting off his vision.

"I think we have a problem a-here," said Luigi.

"Not your style? Hmm… how about this?"

The ghost floated off of Luigi's head and pulled out the remains of the plumber's hat, before using some form of ghostly magic to turn himself into the completed form of Luigi's hat, before landing back on Luigi's head.

"That's a-more like it!" said Luigi as he tossed his new cap, which shimmered while it was in the air, before it returned to him. "I'm Luigi, by the way."

"I'm Cappy. Nice to meet you! Now, let's get to Top-Hat Tower!" said Cappy.

 _A Short While Later..._

Getting inside Top-Hat Tower was actually pretty easy. Now, however, the duo of Cappy and Luigi were faced with the difficult task of ascending the tower, which was actually very difficult, given the fact that there was a great big wall facing them.

"I may be a-able to jump a-higher than my a-brother Mario, but I don't a-think that I can actually jump a-that a-high," said Luigi.

"Hmm…" said Cappy, before caught sight of some frogs hopping nearby. "Oh! Idea! Luigi, throw me at one of those frogs."

Luigi was confused, but threw Cappy at the frog anyways, and managed to land him directly on top of one of the frogs' head.

Suddenly, Luigi was floating into the air and being pulled magnetically towards the frog that Cappy had landed on. "Wha-wha-? What is happening? Mario! HEEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEE!" yelled Luigi before he was pulled into the frog's head.

It was almost like he was being pulled through a current underwater. The frog's memories whooshed past Luigi as he was pulled into a bright light at the end, before everything went black.

When Luigi regained consciousness again, he found that he was now possessing the frog's body, which, especially for Luigi, was an alarming experience.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" screamed Luigi as he hopped around as though he were on fire, desperately trying to get out of the frog's body.

 _Yes, the first possession is always the hardest, isn't it?_ said Cappy's voice inside Luigi's head. _But, we may be able to use this frog's body to climb up the tower._

 _But, how do I turn myself back into me? How do I exit this body?!_ said Luigi.

 _I'll tell you once we get to the top of the tower. I promise, but for now, let's get moving!_

After taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves, Luigi began to use the frog's body to climb up the tower with almost effortless ease. It took almost no time to reach the top, where Cappy kept his promise, and told Luigi how to exit captured bodies.

 _Oh, my head… where am I? How did I get here?_ said the frog, evidently confused as Luigi made his way to the door leading to the Top-Hat Tower's balcony.

"Ey, uh, Cappy? Are there a-any side effects of capturing someone else a-body?" asked Luigi.

"Of course not… I think… nah, probably not," said Cappy, although he didn't sound too sure of himself.

 _A Few Moments Later..._

When Luigi and Cappy reached the top of Top-Hat Tower, a force field preventing them from escaping appeared, as a smaller version of King Boo's airship appeared, this one carrying an assortment of Boos, three of whom were wearing different-colored bow-ties, while the fourth was pink instead of white.

"Heh, heh! Da boss warned me that there'd be a fella with a mustache coming along! Guess we oughta introduce ourselves. We're da wedding planners for da happy couple. I'm Booigi!" said a Boo wearing a green bowtie

"I'm Booario!" said a Boo with a yellow bowtie.

"I'm Booaluigi!" said a Boo with a purple bowtie.

"I'm Booella!" said the Pink Boo.

"AND WE'RE THE BOODALS!"

"The Boodals?" asked Luigi and Cappy.

"Yeah. We got dat treasure we needed, so we've got no business in dese parts anymore… although, roughing up goody-two-shoes meddlers _was_ in the contract, so I guess we still got a little work to do!"

Booigi then jumped off the airship and landed in front of Luigi, and summoned a small stack of green top hats.

And with that, the battle began. Reacting almost instinctively, Luigi threw Cappy rapid fire at Booigi and knocked his hats of his head, before following up with a ground pound, causing damage to Booigi.

"Just like that!" said Cappy as Luigi did a backflip off of Booigi's head.

"So, dat's how it is, eh? Well, let's see how you deal wit dis!" said Booigi as he summoned another top hat and disappeared inside, while using his ghostly telekinesis to call the other two back to him. The three hats then began spinning around in a circle before they went bound around the area. Luigi threw Cappy at two of the hats, causing them to disappear and causing Booigi to reappear with a fresh stack of top hats. Luigi, for his part, continued throwing Cappy before once more ground pounding Booigi.

"Argh!" said Booigi as he landed on the ground and glared at Luigi. "Ya got me dis time, but dis fight is far from over! Boodals! Let's roll!"

Booigi then retreated to the airship, which then took off as fast as it could. Almost as soon as it'd left, an electrical wire appeared out of the ground as though by magic.

"That'll teach them! You know, we make a pretty good team, Luigi!" said Cappy floating off Luigi's head to look at the green-clad plumber.

"That a-we do, Cappy," said Luigi as he followed the electrical wire. "Looks like we can a-use this to get to the next a-kingdom."

"Well, then what are we waiting for! Throw me on there and let's get moving!" said Cappy.

Luigi compiled, and together, as a ball of yellow electricity with a mustache and green cap, the two of them set off for the neighboring Cascade Kingdom.

 _ **And so it begins again! Be sure to fav, follow, and review, and I'll see you guys next time for the Cascade Kingdom!**_


	2. Chapter I: Everybody Walk The Dinosaur

_**Greetings, prospective readers! Welcome back to Super Luigi Odyssey! Last chapter got us off to a pretty decent start, but I know we can do better! This chapter will contain an appearance by a very special guest. Who is this special guest? Well, you'll see... you'll see… heh heh heh… Well, let's get this party started already!**_

 _Chapter One: Everybody Walk The Dinosaur_

Luigi was screaming as the yellow ball of electricity that he was zoomed along the powerlines that were somehow set up between the Cap Kingdom and the Cascade Kingdom at high speeds. When he finally reached the end of the line of the power line, Luigi was launched out of the electrical lines and went flying a good couple of feet before he face-planted into the ground. Pulling his face up, Luigi's jaw dropped at the sight of a breathtaking waterfall that seemed to be passing through the ribcage of a dinosaur's skeleton.

Cappy dismounted Luigi's head and returned to his normal top hat form. "Whoo! Yeah! What a ride! And we made it to the Cascade Kingdom!" he said, vibrating as he spoke.

"Are a-you okay, Capp- Yeoch!" said Luigi as a bolt of electricity zapped him.

"Sorry! Still a bit amped from capturing a power line… must collect myself…" said Cappy as he slowly began to stop vibrating. "There should be an old airship somewhere around here. Let's see if he can't find it."

"Let's a-go!" said Luigi as Cappy turned back into his normal cap and landed back on his head once again. And with that, the two of them made their way through the Cascade Kingdom's Waterfall Basin. Although, it wasn't long before they found their progress hindered by a really big rock, a cliff, and a Chain Chomp. Acting quickly as he dodged a lunge from the Chain Chomp, Luigi tossed Cappy at the metal beast, and took over its body. The Chain Chomp's eyes turned into those of Luigi and a moustache rapidly grew on its face. Luigi then used the Chomp's body to smash down the large rock that was blocking his and Cappy's progress, but was knocked out of the Chain Chomp's body as a result, and knocked a stone pillar down with the vibrations caused by ramming into the rock.

From the shattered rock emerged an object that was shimmering like one of the Power Stars that provided power to Princess Peach's castle back home, except this object was shaped like a crescent moon. Luigi grabbed the object out of the air and looked at it in his hand.

"Hey, Cappy, what's a-dis?" Luigi asked his companion.

"Oh! That's a Power Moon! What a lucky break! This will come in handy to power the airship!" said Cappy, turning back into his normal top hat form. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Once, actually," said Luigi, putting the Power Moon in his hammerspace. "Back a-home in the Mushroom Kingdom, a-Princess Peach's castle uses a-Power Stars as a power a-source. They're a great a-source of a-renewable clean a-energy."

"Indeed they are, Luigi. Now, come on, the airship should be just up there," said Cappy.

Sure enough, no sooner had Luigi and Cappy crossed the bridge then they came across the remains of a rusty old airship that looked as though it hadn't flown in years. Decades, even.

"Hmm… it's looking a bit more rough than I expected…" said Cappy, returning to his top hat form.

"A bit?" said Luigi, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just an older model. I'm certain it can still fly," said Cappy. "Let's give it a shot, shall we? Throw me onto that globe over there," said Cappy, indicating the small globe on the front of the ship before turning back into Luigi's cap.

"Well… okay," said Luigi, sounding uncertain. "Although, I a-feel I should ask. When exactly was a-your last Tetanus shot?"

"Just throw me on the globe already."

"Okie-dokie," said Luigi before he threw Cappy onto the globe, only for nothing to happen.

"Try holding up the Power Moon!" said Cappy.

Luigi complied and held up the Power Moon, which left his hand and hovered in front of a small sphere on top of the airship before entering said sphere. The Power Moon's energy caused the skeleton of a rigging to appear, along with part of the sail.

"Huh… nothing's happening? That Power Moon must not have given the ship enough energy," said Cappy.

"Hmm… maybe we just a-need to find more? If a-there's a-one of those things, then a-maybe there's others a-scattered around here?" suggested Luigi.

"Can't hurt to check. According to this globe, we need at least four more Power Moons to get the engine running. Let's get searching!" said Cappy before he mounted Luigi's head once more.

 _Meanwhile, underground…_

Everything seemed peaceful enough in the Underground of the Cascade Kingdom. Until, suddenly, a mysterious purple vortex appeared, and spat out what seemed to be a duo just like Luigi and Cappy on the surface. Except, this "Cappy's" eyes were black and green, and the "L" on his hat was reversed and against a black circle instead of a white one, and the "Luigi" on the ground wore a black jumpsuit that still had the yellow buttons of his overalls, a brown belt with a silver buckle that bore the image of reversed "L", the same image that was on "Cappy," along with a green bandana around his neck, and a black domino mask that made his eyes look almost pure white.

 **OST-Mr. L, Green Thunder-Super Paper Mario OST**

"Ugh… well, it a-seems the Dark Moon from Evershade Valley proved to a-be too unpredictable of a power source a-for the device," said Mr. L as he pulled himself up off the ground. Mr. L, was in fact an evil version of Luigi from a reversed dimension, where up was down, left was right, and light was dark.

"I did warn you, sir," said Topley, who was Cappy hailing from the same universe as Mr. L.

"Shut up. Right now, we a-need to a-figure out a-where we are," said Mr. L.

"My guess is underground," said Topley.

"Hang on, I'm a-getting some kind of power a-signature… hmm...seems to be a-similar to those Power Ztars the a-Shadow Queen uses to a-fuel her castle… but, they're… reversed somehow, almost as if they're a-light made solid. They could be a-useful as a power source for something that could a-get me back home…" muttered Mr. L as he read the data displayed by his mask lenses.

"Get YOU back home?" said Topley, who sounded offended.

"Yeah, me. You a-just came along for the a-ride," said Mr. L, causing Topley to glare angrily at him. "Now, let's a-figure out a way out of a-here."

 _Above ground…_

"WHAAAAAAA!" screamed Luigi as he evaded the onslaught of attacks from three Chain Chomps, having just attempted to possess one of them in order to try to smash down a large rock barrier to no avail.

"Okay, it looks like capturing a Chain Chomp won't cut it this time. But, then what can we use to break through the barrier?" said Cappy.

"Hmm…" said Luigi, thinking the situation over, placing his hand on his chin as he did so. From behind the duo, a deep growling sound was heard, causing Luigi to start quaking in his boots as he turned around to face whatever was behind him, only to nearly jump out of his boots entirely as he stifled a shriek of terror.

Snoozing in a patch of sunlight was a full-sized dinosaur that was nothing like Luigi's old friend Yoshi, but rather a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Luigi began to back away from the T-Rex as quickly and quietly as he could before Cappy spoke up.

"Luigi… I think I've got a really bad idea. Throw me on that dinosaur," he said. "It might be just what we need to break through that rock barrier. However, we'll need to be quick about it. I'm not entirely sure how long we'll be able to maintain control over something that massive."

Luigi gulped loudly as he held a shaking hand on Cappy, before he threw it at the T-Rex, barely managing to land a hit and capture the beast.

"Whoa! Now I a-know how a-Bowser feels when he gets all a-jumbo sized like he a-has in me and Mario's adventures a-lately! Mama mia, this is wonderful!" Luigi said, or tried to anyway. All that came out, however, was a bunch of growling noises, followed swiftly by a roar so loud it'd probably have woken the dead.

 _Who's Mario and Bowser?_ asked Cappy as the "Luigi-saurus Rex" stomped his way towards the Chain Chomps and the rock barrier.

"Mario's-a my older brother, and my role model. I always wanted to be a-just like him and go on an adventure with a-him, but most of the time I'm a-left behind to 'guard the home front.' But, a-no one's actually attacked the Mushroom Kingdom while Mario's a-off chasing down Bowser or a-some other villain trying to a-rescue Princess Peach," growled Luigi before he smashed his way through the chain chomps and then the rock barrier… only to find that the path was far too narrow for his dinosaur body, and as a result, Luigi began to fall off the cliff.

"Whaaaaaa! Abandon body!" yelled Luigi as he bailed out of the T-Rex's body, barely making it to solid ground as the T-Rex fell to almost certain doom off the cliff.

"That was a close one!" said Cappy.

"I'll say. I had a big body! And little arms! I'm a-not so sure how a-well that plan was thought a-through," said Luigi.

"Let's keep going. There's still gotta be some Power Moons around here somewhere. If we're lucky, maybe we'll even find a Multimoon. That'll get us up and running in no time!" said Cappy.

"Hmm… I'd a-be willing to be there's a Power Moon at the top of the falls, so why don't a-we check out up there?" suggested Luigi as he made his way towards a green pipe that was embedded into the the side of a wall. Upon entering it, however, Luigi and Cappy emerged on the other side, they found themselves flat as a pancake on the side of the aforementioned wall.

"Oh my! We've gone flat… and rather blocky at that…" said Cappy.

"I'll a-say. I haven't been a-this blocky and flat a-since the 80s," said Luigi as he made his way up the cliff face.

"The 80s? But, you don't have gray hairs or wrinkles!" said Cappy, confused.

"Eh, perks of a-living in the a-Mushroom Kingdom and the like," said Luigi as he jumped on a Goomba's head, unveiling a hidden block as a result that opened a path that led to a trail of coins and another Power Moon. Following the trail back and making it to the top of the cliff, Luigi took control of another Chain Chomp and used it to smack into another Chain Chomp that smashed down another rock wall and allowed Luigi to proceed to another rock face, where it seemed like a rather large rabbit woman wearing a Power Moon necklace and a golden Chain Chomp seemed to be out for a walk.

"Excuse me, miss, but can I borrow your Power Moon necklace so I can fix up an airship?" Luigi asked politely.

The rabbit woman turned around and laughed. "What's this? You say you need to repair some silly old airship? Why, I could never part with any of my precious Power Moo-BLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" screamed the rabbit woman as she and her Chain Chomp were blasted by green and black electricity from behind. Smoking with patches of blackened fur on her body, the rabbit woman fell down and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a bundle of three Power Moons behind.

 **BGM-Super Paper Mario OST-Mr.L, Green Thunder**

Luigi and Cappy let out a gasp of shock and surprise at the sight of a duo who looked just like them, but were clearly not them at all. This "Cappy's" eyes were black and green, and the "L" on his hat was reversed and against a black circle instead of a white one, and "Luigi" wore a black jumpsuit that still had the yellow buttons of his overalls, a brown belt with a silver buckle that bore the image of reversed "L", the same image that was on "Cappy," along with a green bandana around his neck, and a black domino mask that made his eyes look almost pure white.

"Heh heh heh... well, that a-was all too easy," said Mr. L as he claimed the Multimoon for himself.

"Hey, sir, we've got company," said Topley, nudging himself toward Luigi and Cappy.

"Eh, what?," said Mr. L as he looked towards Luigi and Cappy. A sinister smirk crossing his face. "Well, well, well, I'm a handsome devil, able to pull off a dorky outfit like a-that."

"Who are you?" asked Cappy.

"Heh, heh, heh… only one of the a-greatest minds in a-robotics in the multiverse…" said Mr. L, before he spun in a circle and struck a pose as green light emanated from him. "Mr. L!"

"And I'm Topley!" said Topley, earning himself a glare from Mr. L.

"Mr. L?" said Luigi

"Topley?" said Cappy.

"Yeah, I a-know it's a cool name, but don't a-bother trying to remember it. Why? Because I'm about to send you the way of-a the dinosaurs. It's a-pretty obvious that you're a-after these here a-Power Moons, a-same as I am, but I a-need them a-for my plans, so have at you!" said Mr. L

 **BGM-Super Paper Mario OST- Brobot L-Type Battle**

Before either version of Luigi could make a move, a green energy field appeared, trapping everyone in a sort of arena. Mr. L charged himself up before launching himself like a missle at Luigi, who took the blast head-on and went flying through the air, before doing a backflip and landing on his feet.

"So, you a-want to settle a-this Smasher style, eh? Okie-dokie!" said Luigi before spinning in a circle and delivering a series of blows to Mr. L, who had gotten caught in the Luigi's cyclone.

For the better part of fifteen minutes, the two Luigis went at each other, while Topley and Cappy could do nothing more than cheer them on. Finally, when Luigi had gotten his evil doppelganger on the ropes, Mr. L began to do a dance that Luigi was able to recognize immediately.

"Uh-oh! He's a-trying to pull us into the Negative Zone!" said Luigi mere moments before his words came true and both Luigi and Cappy were captured in a green energy field of some kind that was keeping them both from thinking straight and fighting back as Mr. L whaled on them.

After a few moments, however, the Negative Zone vanished and a fatigued Mr. L fell to his knees. Seeing his opening, a battered Luigi went in and delivered the few blows that rendered Mr. L unconscious.

"Boss!" said Topley, running in to his ally's aid and giving him a 1-Up Mushroom that woke him.

"Ugh, fine! Take your stupid moons! They look dumb anyway! But, don't think this is over, posers!" said Mr. L before he threw a smoke pellet and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, leaving the bundle of three Power Moons behind.

"I don't a-think we've a-seen the last of those a-two, Cappy," said Luigi.

"I can vouch for that. Now, let's grab that Multimoon. It should give us enough power to get the ship up and running," said Cappy.

"Okie-dokie," said Luigi as he grabbed the Multimoon and put it in his hammerspace before making his way back to the ship.

…

A short time later, Luigi stood before the ship and threw Cappy on it, infusing the airship with more power. The power provided by the Power Moons was able to complete the sail, and, in a blinding flash of light, restored the ship, which Luigi now noticed was called the _Odyssey,_ with a green and silver paint job.

"Okay, Luigi, we've enough power to reach the Sand Kingdom! Let's go and save Daisy and my sister! Why don't you take the helm?" said Cappy

"Okie-dokie," said Luigi, still not entirely convinced they would be able to get the _Odyssey_ out of the ground, but took the helm nonetheless.

With an almighty rumbling noise, the _Odyssey_ rose up from the ground, causing several boulders to fall into the big hole the ship left behind as a safety railing appeared. Cappy left his perch from the globe and transformed into a Captain's hat before landing once more on Luigi's head, as the _Odyssey_ set sail towards the Sand Kingdom and the next adventure.

 _ **Sorry that took so long, guys. But, you know what they say, you can't rush art. In any case, join us next time for Luigi and Cappy's next adventure in the Sand Kingdom, and be sure to fav, follow, and review so you don't miss out! See you guys next time!**_


End file.
